Its My Life
by Jiggly Wess
Summary: Jo returns to Mt Thomas after three months of living in Melbourne...how will everyone react when they find out she's pregnant?


Ok so I found my old disks with the crap from my old computer on it and I just came across this and many other old fics that need continuing. So I decided why not do it now seeing as I'll have no time next week because I'll be working. I know I posted this one before but I've re-done it so there is going to be a happy PJ/Jo ending!

R&R and be honest. Should I continue or not?

Jess

Title: It's My Life!

Disclaimer: I won all the people Jo works with…also own her brother Mark…her cousin Paul and her best friend David…

Summary: Jo heads back to Mt Thomas after 3 months of living in a house in Melbourne with David…How will her friends react when they find out she's pregnant? And who could the father be?

Dedication: To Natty…I love you babe…thanks for the poem…to Blaire…cant wait to see you in January and to Manda and Mandy…love you both!

"Hey David have you seen my work shoes?" Jo called from the bedroom.

"No sorry Hun I haven't." David called from the other room. "Have you seen Jasper this morning?"

"No." Jo replied and she walked out of the bedroom. "Please don't tell me you left the back door open again?"

"No. I didn't thank you very much for trusting me."

"Oh get over it. Have you checked the laundry?"

"Right. I'll do that." Jo laughed as David scrambled through the house to the laundry. He emerged a few seconds later with a sour look on his face.

"Ah I've got good news and bad news." He said to Jo as he walked into the kitchen where Jo was fixing herself a coffee.

"What do you mean?"

"Well the good news is I found Jasper." Jo looked over the counter at the puppy David was holding.

"And the bad news?"

"I found your shoes as well." He held up a pair of Jo's black shoes, which had bite marks in them.

"Ugh I'm going to kill that stupid animal!" Jo cried and she stormed up to David, who dropped Jo's shoes and hovered over the puppy.

"Don't hurt the little guy!" He cried. Jo picked up her shoes and glared at the puppy. "I thought you loved him."

"I do. But…this is the third pair of my shoes he's chewed up in the past two weeks. If he chews up one more then we're getting rid of him." Jo cried.

"Don't listen to her she's just grumpy." He said to the puppy. Then he turned to Jo "That's the only thing I don't like about you being pregnant. You're constantly getting mood swings." Jo swatted David's ear with her hand.

"I've got to go." She said. "I'll just have to wear some other shoes today. I can pick up some more at the markets tomorrow." Jo leaned over and gave David a kiss on the cheek.

"Is that all I get?" He asked cheekily. "Come on even Jasper can do better than that."

"Then get him to give you a kiss." Jo called as she walked into the bedroom.

When she tried to leave a few minutes later David was blocking to door.

"Come on David let me through. I'm late enough as it is."

"Not until you give me a proper kiss."

"Ok." Jo Leant in and gave David a quick kiss on the lips.

"That's better." He said with a smile and Jo laughed. "Don't forget to lock Jasper in the laundry before you leave. And make sure there aren't any loose bits of clothing hanging around. I don't want him tearing up any more." Jo said.

"Be careful."

"I will don't worry."

"If anything happens let me know. And don't forget we have an appointment for an ultrasound tonight." He ran his hand along Jo's slightly enlarged stomach.

"Yeah I know." Jo smiled and headed down the front steps towards her car.

"Hey Jo." Marlin said as she walked into the office.

"Hey Marzy." Jo smiled. "Any messages for me?"

"Yeah three. Two from your mother wanting you to call her back and one from your father telling you to call your mother." Marlin laughed. Jo took the pieces of paper from Marlin's hand.

"Thanks." She smiled and headed into her office.

She placed her briefcase under the desk and picked up the phone. She dialed her Mum's mobile number knowing that at this time of the morning she would be out shopping or something.

"Hello?" Bev asked.

"Yeah Mum its Jo."

"How are you sweetie?"

"I'm good Mum. You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yes actually. I was wondering if you would have a few days spare to come down here. Your cousin Paul is coming to stay and he very much wants to see you." Bev explained.

"I'm not sure if I can get time off work Mum." Jo explained.

"I understand that sweetie. It's just Paul has some exciting news and he wants to tell us all at the same time. So your father is taking time out of his busy schedule to be here and I was hoping you could do the same."

"When's he coming down?"

"Tuesday. And he'll be staying through till Sunday." Bev explained. "Even if you could just get the weekend off that would be great too. You could come down and stay Saturday night."

Jo bit her lip and tried to think of an excuse. She hadn't seen her parents since she left Mt Thomas. They had no idea she was pregnant and living with David. "I'll see what I can do. But I'm not promising anything." Jo replied.

"Great." Bev cried happily. "I'll let Paul know you're coming down."

"Mum I didn't say-"

"Gotta run sweetie. Take care." Bev hung up the phone.

"Great." Jo mumbled placing the receiver back on the phone. "Just want I needed." She stood up. "Guess I'd better let Jen know I need to weekend off." She walked up the hall to her Boss's office.

"Hey Jo. Come on in." Jen said when she saw Jo at the door. "Have you finished that write up for me?"

"Yeah. I just have to print it out." Jo replied with a smile as she walked in. "Jen can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure Darl. Anything you want." Jen replied.

"Can I have the weekend off? Mum wants me to go see her. My cousin's got some 'big news' apparently."

"Well sure. Go right ahead." Jen replied. "You've been working your ass off for months and haven't once asked for a day off or called in sick once. I'm sure we can get by without you for a couple of days. We're going to have to get used to you not being here anyway. When that little one comes you're going to need to take a few months off anyway right?" Jen asked.

"Yeah." Jo replied. "But I was kind of hoping you'd say I couldn't have time off."

"Now why on Earth would I do that?"

"So I don't have to see Mum. She still doesn't know about me and David…or the baby." Jo mumbled.

"Jo!" Jen warned. "You can't keep putting it off. She's going to find out eventually. If I were you I'd make it sooner rather than later."

"Yeah I suppose so." Jo replied. "Thanks Jen."

"No problem." Jen smiled at Jo and she left the room. Jo headed back to her office and sat down at her desk. She picked up the photo of her and David at her 30th birthday. David had just given Jo a silver necklace with a heart on it. Jo's friend Kate snapped the picture just as Jo was giving David a kiss. She smiled and put the picture down. Then she thought back to the day they had met.

Jo had just been brought into the hospital after she collapsed on the beach. All Jo could remember was going for a jog to clear her mind and then waking up in the hospital. David had been the one that called the ambulance. He was on the beach walking his dog when he saw Jo go down. He called an ambulance and followed her to the hospital. When she woke up he was next to her bed talking to the nurse on duty. He had explained to her what happened and the minute she looked into his eyes she fell for him. Only problem was…David just happened to be Gay. Jo laughed when she remembered how she found out.

"What's so funny?" Madison, the girl Jo worked with, asked when she walked into the office.

"Huh?" Jo said coming out of her dream world.

"You were laughing just then. What's so funny?"

"Just thinking about David."

"Not again." Maddie laughed. "You know if I didn't know better…or about the fact that David is Gay…I would totally believe you guys were together." Maddie laughed. "And that he is the father of your baby."

"Well…to tell you the truth I'd love him to be the father of my baby…only problem is…the dates don't add up…I was pregnant before I moved here. I haven't told anyone about the bay yet…not even my parents."

"Gee." Maddie cried. "You'd better hurry up. Otherwise the baby will be born before you tell them." Maddie smiled and placed her case on her desk.

"Yeah. Mum's invited me down for the weekend. We're going to tell her then."

"Finally…wait a minute…we?" Maddie looked confused.

"Yeah. David is going to pretend he's her father…if mum found out I was having a baby with no father…she'd kill me."

"Wow…I really have no idea what to say but…good luck with that." Maddie laughed. "So have you finished the Gerard's case yet?"

"No. I need your help on that one." Jo replied. "I can't seem to figure this new program out. It keeps telling me I've made an error or something."

"Let me have a look." Maddie shoved Jo off her chair. "Ah. You didn't enter the correct details. See it says here the date of trial. You've put down today's date." Maddie laughed. "Oops." Jo replied. "Sorry about that."

"Hey it's ok. Trust me you're not the only one who doesn't know how to use it properly." Maddie explained and she stood up. "So are we still on for lunch today?"

"Actually no. I've got the afternoon off. I have the first ultrasound." Jo smiled happily and placed a hand on her bump.

"Really? Already. How far along are you?"

"14 weeks on Friday." Jo replied.

"Wow. It feels like only yesterday you told us all you were pregnant. We really have to organize your baby shower."

"I totally forgot about that…." Jo replied.

"Right. Well if you need any help you know where to go."

"Yeah. Thanks." Jo replied and she sat down at her desk and started her work.

"Are you ready Miss Parrish?" Dr Tibets Jo's gynecologist asked.

"Yes." Jo replied nervously. David squeezed her hand.

"This may be a little cold." Dr Tibets warned her. Jo nodded and the Dr squeezed a bit of gel onto Jo's bump.

"You're right that is cold." Jo replied.

"Ok. I'm just going to press a little bit." Jo nodded. "Look up at the screen and you'll be able to see your baby."

Jo looked up at the screen then looked at David and smiled. "It's my baby." She started crying.

"Would you like to know the sex of your baby?"

"Can you tell already?" Jo asked.

"Of course we can. But only if mummy and daddy want to know."

"Well it'll give me a head start on painting the nursery." David laughed. Then he looked at Jo. "But it is up to you."

"Well I really want to know." Jo told the doctor.

"Well it looks like you're having a little boy."

"He's so tiny." Jo said looking at the photograph. She and David were on their way back home after the ultrasound.

"I can't believe I'm going to have a son!" Jo cried. "I guess now we know it'll be easier to name him." Jo replied.

"We could name him after your father." David suggested. "How does Geoffrey David sound?" David asked.

Jo sat staring out the window.

"Is something up?" David asked.

"No. It's nothing…Well Mum's asked me to come down and stay for the weekend."

"That's great isn't it?"

"Not exactly. She still doesn't know I'm pregnant." Jo cried.

"I thought you said you'd told her."

"Well I didn't. I'm afraid of what she's going to think of me. Especially after everything that's happened within the last few months." Jo sighed.

"Hey Jo Bee. It's ok. Everything's going to be fine. I'll be there with you when you tell her. But you do have to tell her…it's getting kind of obvious that you're pregnant" David looked at her belly.

"Yeah. But the thing is if I hold it off any longer she'll get even angrier."

"Look. Let's not worry about it just yet. Tonight's going to be your relaxing night. I'll run you a nice warm bath, light a few candles and you can relax whilst I cook your favorite dinner." David suggested.

"Really?" Jo asked looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Yes." He replied as he pulled the car into the driveway. "I love you and you mean the world to me. I hate seeing you like this and I'll do everything I can to make you feel better." He smiled at her.

"I love you so much." She whispered.

"I love you more." He told her back with a friendly smile.

The next day at work Jo was bombarded with people wanting to see pictures of the ultrasound. The first of which was Marlin.

"So let's see it then." Marlin said as Jo walked into the office.

"See what?" Jo asked.

"You know what. Hand it over." Jo reached into her bag and pulled out the photo of the ultrasound.

"Jo she's gorgeous."

"He." Jo corrected him.

"No I can clearly see it's a girl. Trust me on this one. I've got three of them already." He replied.

"Dr Tibets told me it was a boy. And she's a doctor."

"Well ok. If that's what you want to believe." Marlin replied. "But don't go painting the nursery blue just yet."

"We weren't going to anyway. We were going to paint it white. That way if it is a girl we wont have to worry." Jo replied.

"Ok then."

"Have you thought of any names?"

"Not yet. But soon."

"Great. I'll put together a list for you. Help you out a little." He offered.

"Thanks Marzy." Jo smiled, took back the photo and headed into her office.

"Ok let's see it then."

Jo handed the photo to Maddie.

"Aww. That's so cute. Did you find out the sex yet?"

"Dr Tibets told us male. But Marzy seems to think it's a girl."

"Well he should know. He's had three already." Maddie replied. "Anyways. Can't stop and chat. I've got to work on that new case for Jen. She seems to think it's my fault the client wants to drop the case."

"How does she figure that one?" Jo asked.

"Don't ask me. I'm just the assistant." Maddie smiled, handed the photo back to Jo and left the room.

"There we go." Jo stuck the photo to the corner of her computer monitor.

"Hey Jo phone call for you line one." Marlin walked in.

"Who is it this time?"

"It's your Mum."

"I'm…err busy right now. Tel her I'll call her when I get a break." Jo said quickly.

"Ok. But if this ends in an argument I'm blaming you." He left the room.

Jo sighed and started at the photo of the ultrasound.

"Why does life have to be so complicated?" She asked no one in particular.

"Because if it wasn't complicated there'd be no challenges." Jo heard a voice reply. She looked up and nearly fell off her chair when she saw whom it was.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked standing up.

"I came to see you." The man replied.

"Wow. It's so great to see you again." She smiled widely and hugged him.

"It's great to see you too." He replied and kissed her cheek.

"How have you been?"

"Great!"

"How was your trip?"

"Even better. Miami is so beautiful. Especially the beaches. I swear there was not one chick on those beaches that wasn't wearing a bikini. Except of course on the nude beaches." He winked.

"Trust you to notice something like that." Jo laughed. She hugged him again. "I've missed you so much.

"Gees maybe I should go away more often." Jo laughed.

"No don't. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." He replied. "Man you've put on weight." He noticed.

"No I haven't."

"Yeah you have. See look at that belly." He laughed and slapped it lightly.

"I'm pregnant you idiot." She smiled.

"Since when?" He asked. "How far along are you?"

"Fourteen weeks."

"Gees. I'm gone 6 months and look what I comeback to. Who's the lucky guy?"

"Well…"

"Don't tell me you don't know who the father is?"

"Well I do…I just don't want to tell him."

"Wow…does mum know you're pregnant?"

"Does Mum know you're back?" Jo asked. Changing the subject.

"Not yet. I was going to surprise her."

"Great. So she'll be in a good mood when I tell her about the baby."

"I can't believe you haven't told her already…you know what she's like."

"I've been too scared to tell her. Especially after everything that's happened."

"Hey. Don't worry. You know I'm here for you if she decided to turn on you." He smiled. "I know things can get pretty ugly when she's in a bad mood."

"Yeah." Jo replied. "I've missed you." She hugged him again.

"So you've said." He laughed and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Anyway I've got to get back to work. Jen's given me the weekend off so I want to get all my work finished by the end of the day so I can start afresh on Monday." Jo explained.

"It was great seeing you again."

"Yeah you too. How long are you staying here for?"

"I was just passing through. I'm heading down to Mum's tonight."

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah. Love you."

"Love you too." She hugged him and he left the office.

"Who was that?" Maddie asked when she walked back into the office.

"That was my little brother Mark." Jo replied.

"I didn't know you had a brother."

"He's been in Miami for the past 6 months." Jo replied.

"He's pretty cute." Maddie said staring as Mark walked away.

"Maddie! He's my brother."

"So you're used to chicks drooling over him then?" Maddie laughed.

"You've got a boyfriend Maddie."

"Oh yeah. Him." Maddie replied. Jo laughed.

"Come on let's get this stuff sorted out." Jo sat at her desk.

"Hey!" David walked up to Jo when he got home. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a big hug.

"Hi." She replied.

"What you doing?" He asked.

"Looking at some old photos I found in my cupboard."

"Ooh…photos. Let me see!" He sat down beside her.

"Who's this? He's cute!" Jo laughed.

"That's Jonesy." Jo replied. "A friend from back in Mt Thomas. Sorry last I heard he was taken."

"Aww…you have to ruin all my fun." David laughed. "So is that his girlfriend?"

"Fiancée actually. They're getting married this summer."

"Ooh…a wedding…I love weddings." Jo laughed again.

"Yeah. I'm not sure if I'm going though."

"Aww…why not?"

"Well…too many bad memories in that place…"

"Hmm…that's too bad. I would have loved to get all dressed up." David sighed.

"Since when do you need a reason to get dressed up?" Jo laughed.

"Ooh who's that?" David asked when he saw a picture of PJ and Jo together.

"That's PJ…"

"Oh…right the ex…" David rolled his eyes.

"Yeah…" Jo sighed and put the photos back in the box then put the lid back on.

"Hey Dad it's Jo." Jo said into her mobile.

"Jo how are you?'

"I'm great thanks Dad. I just thought I would call and let you know David and I are heading down now. We should be there in a few hours."

"Who's David?" Geoff asked.

"Well he's kind of…the guy I'm living with."

"Living with huh? And why haven't we been introduced yet?"

Jo laughed. "Well we've been a little sidetracked with work and stuff. Umm I'd better get going. David just loaded the last bag into the car."

"Ok Sweetie. I'll see you when you get here."

"Yeah. Oh and Dad."

"Hmm?"

"Please don't tell Mum about David…"

"Okay sweetie. Drive carefully.'

"Okay Dad. See you soon."

"Hi Mum!" Jo cried when she walked through the front door.

"Jo Sweetie how are you?"

"I'm great. Couldn't be happier. Mum there's someone I'd like you to meet." Jo put her arm around David. "David this is my mum, Mum this is David Miller…" Jo said nervously biting her lip.

Bev smiled. "It's very nice to meet you David. Come on in and make yourself at home." Bev let them inside. "Paul's in the kitchen with your father." She motioned towards a room across the hall.

"Pop your things in there then come on in." She smiled happily once again.

"Well that went better than I thought." Jo mumbled to David as they put their things in the room and walked into the kitchen.

"Dad!" Jo cried. Geoff walked up and hugged her.

"Jo darling. Oh and you must be David. Pleased to meet you." Geoff shook his hand.

"Paul!" Jo cried and ran up to the tall guy standing by the sink.

"Why hello Jo!" He smiled.

"It's so great to see you again."

"You too. I hear you've bagged yourself a hottie?" Paul laughed. "Congratulations."

"I haven't _bagged_ anyone." Jo grabbed David's hand. "David this is my cousin Paul. Paul this is David."

"Pleased to meet you." David said.

"Pleasure's all mine." Paul winked.

"Well it's great to meet you David…I'm glad Jo's found someone who makes her happy." Bev smiled at Jo.

"Why is she in such a good mood?" Jo asked Paul as they walked into the living room.

"Didn't you hear? Mark's back."

"Oh. So he did come over here straight away then." Jo smiled.

"How did you know?"

"He dropped by my office the other day." Jo replied. "On his way down here."

David sat on the couch and Jo sat next to him.

"So where did you two meet?" Paul asked, sitting on the chair opposite them and putting his leg over his knee. (AN: I wasn't sure how to say that…crossing his legs sounds really bad!)

"We actually met in the hospital." Jo replied.

"Why on Earth were you in the hospital?" Bev asked.

"I collapsed when I was jogging on the beach. David was the one who took me to the hospital." Jo smiled at him. "He stayed there waiting for me to wake up."

"And I'm glad I did. Your daughter is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I can't wait until the baby is…" Jo stepped on his foot.

"Ouch!" He cried. "What was that for?"

"What baby?" Bev asked.

"Yeah!" Geoff was curious.

"Well…" Jo started. "I was going to tell you before…but I couldn't find the right time and…"

"Just get to the point." Paul rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to have a baby." Jo smiled nervously.

"Well that is a surprise." Geoff said breaking the awkward silence.

"Hey I thought I was the one who was meant to be making the big announcement. Next to this my news is nothing." He laughed.

"Sorry." Jo smiled at him.

"No problem. I'd rather see you happy." He replied.

"Thanks."

"How far along are you?" Bev asked.

"14 Weeks." Jo replied.

"14 WEEKS!" Bev screamed. "How could you keep this from me?"

"Mum calm down." Jo cried. "I was going to tell you. Its just…there hasn't been a right moment." She explained.

"Well I say congratulations." Geoff nodded his head. "You two are going to make great parents."

"How could you have kept this from us? Is David the father of your baby?"

"Mum!" Jo snapped.

"I'm sorry but I have a right to know."

"No you don't. The father of the baby is nobody's business but mine!"

"So in other words you don't know who's the baby is." Bev replied.

"That's enough ladies…how about we all go down to the pub for a drink…celebrate Mark's arrival!" Jeff suggested.

"Sounds great to me…" Paul replied.

"Fine!" Bev crossed her arms.

"Whatever!" Jo replied. With that they all left for the pub.

"No!" Jo cried. "I'm not going in there." She said when they got to the Imperial.

"Jo you have to face them some time." Geoff said. "It's no good hiding from your past…it's always going to be there."

Jo grabbed David's hand tight and looked into his eyes.

"You'll be ok. I'm here with you." He smiled at her and held her hand.

"Ok. Let's do this." Jo said and she followed the others inside.

"Well Hello there Geoff, Bev. What brings you guys here?" Chris asked.

"Bit of a family celebration." Geoff explained.

"Oh yeah. What are you celebrating?" Chris asked as she walked around to them.

"A few things actually." Geoff replied.

"Really?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. We've got our Youngest Mark back in town." Geoff replied.

"Why hello there Mark." Chris said when he walked in with Paul, followed closely by Jo and David.

"Jo!" Chris cried.

"Hey Chris." Jo replied and she hugged her.

"Look at you…you're glowing…and is that…" Chris placed her hand over Jo's baby bump. Jo nodded, a slight smile on her face.

"Wow…how have you been?" Chris asked.

"Better than ever." Jo replied. "Chris this David. David this is Chris Riley. An old friend of the family's."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." David shook her hand.

"Same to you." Chris replied. "It's so great to see you Jo."

"I just hope the others feel the same way." Jo smiled back.

"I'm sure they'll love to see you again."

"Yeah. I hope so." Jo replied. "Anyway we're here to celebrate."

"Right. Well table for 6 then?" Chris asked.

"Sure thing Chris." Geoff replied.

"Great." Jo took a deep breath and she walked into the dining room with the others.

"And that's how we met." David finished telling the story. They had all had a few drinks already (Jo had been drinking water and orange juice) and Jo needed to go to the bathroom.

"Excuse me for just a minute." Jo said standing up. "I need to visit the ladies room."

"Don't be long." David let her hand go and she walked off.

"You guys look so in love." Mark commented.

"Well I do love Jo…she is my best friend…"

"Yeah. I can't wait until find someone as great as Jo." Paul replied.

"Jo's the best." David replied with a smile. "I can see us growing old together."

"It's so good to see Jo happy after everything that's happened to her."

"Well you don't have to worry about me breaking her heart." David smiled. "I love her way too much to do that."

"Good on ya mate." Mark smiled.

Jo was on her way back from the bathroom walking past the bar when she saw the one person she didn't want to see.

"Jo?" PJ asked.

"Hi." She forced a smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit my parents."

"Oh…" PJ replied. He looked over to the dining room where Bev, Jeff and the others were laughing together.

"Who else is with you?"

"Not that it's any of your business…but my brother and my cousin." Jo replied.

"Oh…okay." PJ started down at the floor. There was silence between them.

"I'd better get back." She said finally.

"Yeah." PJ replied.

"It was nice seeing you again." She said trying to be nice.

"Yeah. You too." He replied.

"Bye." She hugged him hesitantly then walked off.

"What took you so long?" David asked. "I was starting to miss you."

"Only starting to?" Jo joked and Paul rolled his eyes.

David thought for a second. "Ok so I miss you whenever we're apart. There's nothing wrong with that is there?".

"Guys do you mind we're in public." Mark teased even though he was glad that Jo was happy.

"So what was your big news?" Jo asked.

"OH it's nothing really." Paul replied.

"Come on tell. You're the reason I came down remember."

"Well if you must know…Karl's retiring and I'm taking over the company."

"Wow." Jo said. "That is big news. Congratulations."

"What company would that be?" David asked.

"Paul works for one of the biggest plastics companies in South Australia." Jo replied.

"Oh yeah?" David asked. "I may have heard of them. I used to live in SA."

"Creative Plastics?" David asked. "Ever heard of them?"

"Actually I have. My dad used to work for them." David replied.

"It's a small world." Jo smiled.

"So it is." David smiled back.

"Ok that's it I'm taking a stand. I am not going to sit here and put up with all your lovey dovey stuff." Paul poked his tongue out. "Bleagh."

"What lovey dovey stuff? David and I are just friends." Jo retorted.

"What? You mean you guys aren't together?" Bev asked, turning white.

"Me and David?" Jo laughed. "You're kidding right?"

"No…I just assumed that…"

"Mum…David's Gay!" Jo laughed. "I can't believe that you thought…this is just too good."

"You mean he likes…"

"Men. Yes mum…there's nothing wrong with that." Jo said.

"Ok guys that's enough." Jeff interrupted. "I think we've done more than enough fighting for one night. Let's just sit back and enjoy having the family together for once."

"Yeah." Mark replied. "It's been ages since we've all eaten dinner as a family." He raised his glass. "To family!" He said.

"To Family." Everyone else joined him in a drink.

"Well I guess we'd better get back. I want to get some sleep before I have to drive halfway back to Melbourne tomorrow." Jo announced a couple of hours later.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" Bev asked. "You've only just got here."

"I know Mum but I do have work on Monday morning and Jen was nice enough to give me yesterday off to get down here. She's not going to let me get out of work Monday as well."

"Well in that case I guess we'll see you tomorrow morning before you leave?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. Bye guys. Congratulations again Paul. Have fun celebrating." Jo kissed her cousin on the cheek.

"Bye Jo, nice meeting you David." He winked again.

"You too." David smiled and he and Jo left the dining room.

"You know I think your cousin has a thing for me…he's been eyeing me off all night…and he kept winking at me."

"Paul? No way." Jo laughed. "He's not Gay…at least I don't think he is." She laughed again.

On their way out they bumped into Jonesy and Susie who were heading out as well.

"Jo?" Susie asked.

"Susie." Jo replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came down to see my parents…my cousin and my brother have come down for a while…so we cam e to see them."

"Who's your friend?" Susie asked, noticing that he had his arm around Jo.

"This is David…David this is Susie and Jonesy."

"You're the ones that are getting married. Congratulations."

"Thanks." Jonesy replied. "You know we didn't get an RSVP from you…" Susie said.

"Yeah…sorry I still haven't found out if I'm going to be working or not…"

"We'd really love for you to be there…"

"I'd love to be there too…I'll talk to my boss about it on Monday." She smiled. "Well we'd better get going. We're heading back to Melbourne tomorrow."

"Already? You've only just got here?"

"Yeah I know. I wanted to stay longer but my boss needs me at work."

"Where do you work?" Susie asked.

"At a law firm in the city." Jo replied. "I'm an assistant lawyer. I'm going to night school, training to become a lawyer." Jo explained.

"Lawyer?" Jonesy raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah. Look I'd love to stay and chat but we really have to go."

"I guess we'll see you at the wedding then?" David asked.

"Well if you do come...it would be really great." Susie smiled at Jo.

"I'll see what I can do. Bye guys."

Jonesy smiled. "C-ya Jo." He hugged her.

"Bye." Jo and David left the pub.

Okies…well that's all I've got for now…I hope you like the new improved version…as if you cant guess who the father of Jo's baby is lol…well if you lied it please review and I'll post more!

Jess


End file.
